Awkward Levels Rising
by Dewfur101
Summary: Hetalia AU. Feliciano Vargas was never shy and was always BFF's with Ludwig, so when he became quiet and the two stopped talking, questions were raised and rumors were spread. Some GerIta with other pairings sprinkled in throughout.
1. Chapter 1

Feliciano Vargas was never a shy person. Whether he knew someone for a year or for barely a second, he could strike up a conversation easy as pie. He could smooth talk the ladies, despite the fact that his head was in the clouds almost constantly. He was delightful to be around, always friendly and almost always talking, even though he got scared easily. So when he suddenly became quiet, rumors spread like wildfire. Questions were asked, but Feliciano assured his fellow classmates it was nothing. Soon enough, things returned to normal, only there was one thing. Feliciano stopped talking to Ludwig. Why was this odd? Well, they were only best friends, and had been for as long as people could remember at the Hetalia World School. And again, hushed rumors lit and hungrily devoured whatever kindling it got. This time, Feliciano had nothing to assure his classmates of. Whenever he was questioned, he would murmur a lie.

"_We got into a fight…"_

"_It's nothing! Hah, he's just being quiet."_

"_Ah, ve, don't worry! Really, it's nothing."_

Feliciano was a terrible liar, and he knew he was only helping the rumors when he responded to people. But what else was he going to do? If he didn't respond, that would just lead to the same fate! With a groan, he threw his head onto his desk, startling his cat, Gino, who was allowed to stay in his dorm. Gino let out a surprised meow, and then padded over to sniff at his owners head. "Ah… sorry Gino. I didn't mean to scare you,"

Gino purred and arched his back, eyes narrowing with pleasure as the young Italian gave him a thorough rub-down. Feliciano smiled. "Who's my good boy?" He cooed, scratching Gino under the chin. Apparently feeling satisfied, the cat then yawned and curled up right on the paper Feliciano had been working on. "Gino…!"

Feliciano sighed, attempting to remove the gold cat off his homework. After being poked and prodded enough, Gino stood up, giving his owner a dirty look as for being so disrespectful as to disturb his nap before he hopped off the desk and into a patch of sun, where he dozed off instead after giving himself a thorough bathing. Feliciano shook his head and turned back to his paper, smoothing out the edges. "Huh…"

As he picked up the pencil, he heard the door creak open and shut. "Oi, Feli!"

"Ah! Hi, Fratello!"

Feliciano jumped up and pushed his chair in upon hearing the shuffling of bags. He approached his sibling and took a grocery bag from him. "Thanks… those things are damn heavy." Lovino grunted. Exactly opposite of his brother, Lovino Vargas was, to put it lightly, rude to most people he met, minus the ladies. Feliciano set the bag near the fridge and turned back to Lovino, who set his own bad on the small bar that the dorm had, made out of that fake plastic wood. The eldest Vargas wheezed and rubbed his temple. "Alright, Feli, we need to have a talk," He said suddenly, glancing at Feliciano.

"Huh? W-what kind of talk?"

"Well, I've been hearing… rumors."

Feliciano jolted. "L-Lovi, it's nothing, really…"

Lovino's head shot up. "So there is something going on. What did that potato bastard do to you?"

He stepped towards Feliciano, who bit his lip. "…"

"Feli…" Lovino sighed, then calmed himself, and spoke coolly. "Feliciano, come on. Just…"

"A-alright! Fine. I'll tell you…"

Lovino's eyes seemed to light up as he led Feliciano to the small couch. Feliciano shuffled nervously.

"Well…"

**A/N: I swear, I'm just sort of belting out these fics now, aren't I? XD And, don't worry… Germany didn't do anything real bad to Feli, I promise. For cereals.**

**Anyways, uh… I have to get this out of my system:**

**FRIGGING EARTHQUAKES IN OKLAHOMA AND I SWEAR I HATE AIRPLANES NOW BECAUSE THEY MAKE THE SAME RUMBLING NOISE AND IT MAKES ME ALL PARANOID.**

***Sigh* Mmk, I'm done. We're just… used to tornados, not earthquakes. **


	2. Chapter 2

_(Flashback as Feli explains so I don't risk run ons…!)_

"Hey! Feli-chan!" Feliciano, still gripping his books tightly, turned around to face Gilbert, Ludwigs' brother, and a member of the infamous Bad Touch Trio. The albino was grinning wildly as he jogged up the Italian. "Ve! Hi, Gilbert! How are you?"

Feliciano had no problem greeting him so cordially. He knew Gilbert well from his many visits to Ludwig's dorm.

"Awesome, as always. But that's not why I'm over here."

Feliciano tilted his head questioningly. Gilbert chuckled and leaned in closer. "Now that I have your attention… tonight, at eleven, I'm having a party. And you've gotten invited by the awesome me." A smug look crossed the Germans' face. "H-huh? B-but… What about Lovino… and we're not even supposed to be down there at that time…!"

"That's the point! And hush!"

Feliciano frowned. "I-I dunno…" He'd never been an all-star student like Kiku, who simply refused to break any rules, but something like this could get him into a great deal of trouble, and he didn't want that. Gilbert sighed and wrapped an arm around him, pulling Feliciano close. "Feli, Feli… come on. It'll be fun, you'll have a great time! We're gonna bring a little booze, do a little swimming…"

Feliciano whimpered. "B-but my brother-"

"Won't notice because he'll be asleep. Anyways, he's been to these sorts of parties before himself-"

"Fratello? My brother?"

Gilbert clapped a hand over Feliciano's mouth. "Be quiet! But… ja. Ja, he has."

Feliciano thought that over for a moment. Lovino going to a party?

"And he had a hell of a good time too…" With a snicker, Gilbert murmured something to the side.

"Huh? What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. He and Antonio had a _wonderful_ time together." Gilbert cackled and Feliciano tilted his head. "…W-well…"

Gilbert slapped his forehead and groaned. "Listen… Feli, I actually managed to convince Ludwig to come with me and the gang to this party. The only reason he's coming is because I, uh, kind of promised him you were coming. I want mien little bruder to break a few rules while he's here, so come on! Just for him, come for a little!"

Feliciano couldn't hide the surprise in his face. "R-really?"

"Really Feli. So will you come?"

"…O-oh… alright."

Gilbert grinned, slapping Feliciano over the shoulder. "Awesome! Remember, be there at eleven near the soda machines. Franny, 'Toni and I will be there and take care of everything else. And if you get there first, for the record, Arthur, Sadiq, and Alfred are supposed to be going too. Keep an eye out for 'em." Trying to consume all this information at once, the Italian nodded silently, his mind swimming. Gilbert ruffled his hair. "Good." With that, the albino jogged off to join Francis and Antonio, both of who had been waiting patiently. As they walked off, Feliciano began to wonder what he had even gotten himself into.

Xx

Feliciano paced nervously. His heart was pounding, his head felt dizzy. Why was he here? What was he doing? With a whine, he hit his fist lightly against the soda machine. He was really rethinking this, but he didn't have the guts to risk walking back to his dorm, plus he didn't want to let Ludwig or Gilbert down. When the noise of footsteps hit his ears, Feliciano hid behind the machines, waiting tensely. If possible, his heart began to beat faster. He looked around the corner slowly and breathed a sigh of relief. It was Gilbert, Ludwig, Francis and Antonio. He stepped out and offered a smile to each of them. Gilbert chuckled and congratulated him on coming, Antonio ruffled his hair, and Ludwig nodded in his direction. Feeling a bit out of place, Feliciano crept over nearer to Ludwig as Gilbert, having retrieved keys from somewhere, began to fiddle with the lock, trying to find the right one. The German sighed. "So. Gilbert dragged you into this too?"

"Y-yeah…"

Ludwig shook his head. "I swear, he's trying to kill us all…"

Feliciano blanched, and Ludwig waved his hands rapidly. "I-I mean..! The pool's heater gets turned off…! Someone could get hypothermia, someone could drown…"

Feliciano began to whimper. Ludwig rubbed his temple and turned away. "…N-nevermind, I'm not helping."

Gilbert cackled and swung the door open, charging inside. "Aha! I am so awesome…!" He cried, kneeling by the water's edge.

"Be careful." Ludwig warned as he stepped in the room, voice echoing off the walls. Feliciano shuddered. It was cold, plus it was a bit eerie in there. A sudden scream and splash made him whip around to see that Antonio had shoved Gilbert into the pool. Gilbert pointed an accusing finger while Francis and Antonio doubled over with laughter.

"Not awesome man! Not awesome!" He cried as he clambered out of the pool, sopping wet.

"Sorry, amigo!" Antonio said, though he obviously wasn't. "It was too hard to resist."

Gilbert huffed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever… come on, let's make sure everyone gets here."

Xx

Feliciano huddled against a wall, watching the others. He had deemed the water too cold to swim in, plus Ludwig wouldn't let him, so he had hung around the sidelines. He heard a sigh next to him, and he looked up to see Ludwig. The German slid down the wall next to Feliciano. "Mmph…" He grunted. Feliciano frowned. In Ludwig's hand was a can of beer, and he had noticed the heavy smell of alcohol on him. Wisely, he scooted away. "I-I'm not that… drunk…" Ludwig mumbled, looking at Feliciano, eyes narrowed. Feliciano squeaked in reply, glancing away.

"What, want some?" The can was pushed into the Italians' hand.

"I-I'd rather not… I prefer wine…"

Ludwig snorted and took his beer back. "Suit yourself." Feliciano bit his lip. He didn't really want to be around Ludwig when he was drunk He knew the man was prone to outbursts of violence. So, with a quick apology, he stood up and dashed off. Before the Italian could make his escape, an arm was wrapped around his shoulders. Gilbert pulled him close, swaying slightly. "H-hey, F-Feli… W-where're you g-goin'?" Gilbert cackled, voice slurred. Feliciano struggled out of his grasp. "O-oh… h-home… I-it's late… w-well, later, and I don't want Lovi to worry about me… o-or get mad, ve…" Gilbert frowned, hiccupping. "Leaving… a-already? Come on, h-have a beer, enjoy the party…!" Gilbert shoved a cold can into Feliciano's hand. "G-Gilbert… I-I don't really like beer… and I can't hold my liquor…"

"Aw, come on, g-give it a…." He hiccupped, "try!" Feliciano shook his head. "I-I should really be getting home, Gil…" Gilbert frowned. "Come o-on. F-for me?" Puppy dog eyes were added at the end of the statement. Or, as good as he could manage in his drunken state. Feliciano sighed. "F-fine…" He popped open the top, and, trying to ignore the less-than-appealing smell, took a small sip. He recoiled as the bitter taste spread in his mouth. "Yecch!"

"F-Feli, that's such a pussy drink! You have to chug it!"

Without warning, Gilbert snatched the can from the Italian and put it to his mouth, forcing the rest of the beer down his throat. Feliciano shoved Gilbert away, coughing and spluttering. "G-Gilbert! Why'd you do that?" He managed out before going into another coughing fit. His throat and stomach was burning, and his head felt woozy from that small amount alone.

"Because you…" Another hiccup, "need to enjoy the party some…!" Gilbert chuckled, nudging Feliciano away. Feliciano leaned against a wall, regaining his breath. "I thought you didn't like beer."

Feliciano squeaked, looking down to see Ludwig. "I-I don't…! G-Gilbert forced me to drink the rest of it…" He wheezed. Ludwig rolled his eyes, taking another drink. Feliciano sat next to his friend again, still coughing occasionally. The minutes past, and the alcohol began to take effect. Feliciano trembled and whimpered, his vision blurring. He had barely noticed Ludwig sidle up to him. When he did, Feliciano made a strangled sort of noise.

"H-Hey… Feli…" Ludwig muttered, trying to speak coherently.

"W-wha… w-what'cha w-want…?"

"….L…let's try so-something…"

Feliciano frowned lopsidedly. "…W-what?" He giggled softly. "W-we sound _real_ funny…!"

"Mmph… come on." Ludwig grunted, standing up shakily, helping up Feliciano. Feliciano swayed as Ludwig lead him over to the changing rooms. "H-huh? W-why are we-"

He was cut off as Ludwig pressed him against the wall, the door swinging shut.

"Shush. T-this… this is something I've wanted to… t-try for a... awhile. Y-you'll enjoy it too."

Feliciano opened his mouth to speak, only to have Ludwig press his lips against his own. All too quickly, the kiss became deeper, more intimate. Though his thoughts were flying, it was hard to think straight drunk. Vaguely, he remembered a fleeting thought of _'W-why are we doing this?_', but when Ludwig pressed his pelvis against his, grinding softly, his mind fizzled. He let out a tiny groan of approval, arching back from the wall. _Oh God, that felt good._ Feliciano whimpered, Ludwig laying him down on the cool, wet floor floor after they had broken away.

"D-don't…" A hiccup, "w-worry."

The next part was a blur. Feliciano recalled how it all felt _so good, _how it felt to have Ludwig kissing him, touching him. And when he slid inside for the first time, Feliciano remembered it hurt badly, stinging sharply. But Ludwig, though not exactly gentle, did his best to keep the Italian from feeling too much pain, kissing him, stroking his curl. He remembered the shouts of, "H-harder, f-faster, oh God, p-please…!" He was seeing white, clawing at the Germans' back as if that would keep him grounded to reality as his brain drew blanks. Finally, _finally, _with a whimper and groan, it was done. Feliciano's entire body felt like it was on fire. Every inch of him was trembling, resting in the aftermath of his orgasm. Ludwig rested against him, panting heavily, hugging Feliciano tightly against him.

As the pleasured waves ebbed away, so did what remained of his alcohol. Feliciano's eyes widened. He still felt dizzy, but… _oh God, oh God…. D-did Ludwig and I… w-we…! _Feliciano grit his teeth. What time was it? Lovino would kill him! He bit his lip and tried pushing Ludwig off. "…L-Ludwig, I… I need to go back…"

"N-nien…!" Ludwig whimpered, obviously still drunk. His hug on Feliciano tightened. "L-liebe…"

"P-please…!" With a shove, Feliciano managed to pull the German off. _And what did liebe even mean?_ Ludwig whimpered and looked up at Feliciano, face still flushed from alcohol. Feliciano winced and grabbed his clothes, pulling them on, before dashing off, limping. He swung open the door to his dorm and jumped on the couch. He shivered, whimpering softly. Lovino was still asleep, which was a relief. He frowned, then, feeling uncomfortable, took off his clothes. Feliciano snatched a spare blanket and curled up on the couch, one thought blazing in his head: "Why?"

Xx (_End flashback)_

Lovino stared at his brother, eye twitching. "…Y-you… you and the macho potato…"

"Y-yes…! D-don't be mad at him, please…! He was drunk…! I… I don't think he even remembers it!"

Lovino clenched his fist and clawed it at the couch, gritting his teeth. "I swear, I'll give him a piece of my mi-" Feliciano cut Lovino off.

"No! You'll be mean and scare him! L-let me talk to him, please…!"

Lovino narrowed his eyes.

"Please."

Lovino huffed and looked away. "…Fine. Better go before I take it back."

Feliciano nodded and dashed off out of their dorm, running down the halls, looking around corridors frantically. "L-Lud-OOF!"

Feliciano stumbled back, regaining his balance after he had ran into someone. "V-ve, sorry…!" He looked up and squeaked softly. Ludwig frowned and brushed off his jacket. "N-no, it's no problem. F-Feli, I've been meaning to talk to you…" Feliciano gulped and nodded. "I have too." Ludwig blinked, expression quizzical, before dipping his head.

"Alright then… my dorm is this way."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, this took a bit longer than expected… but oh well. Since I've got this chapter finished, I'll be moving on to work on The Germany Diary and then finish the first chapter of The Italy Diary, then move onto the next chapter of Hetakami! :D**

**So, we finally figure out what happened between Lud and Feli~ Yaay...~  
><strong>


End file.
